powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM'http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77521866 is the title for the 2009 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis In the near future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Production History '''Power Rangers R.P.M will be the first P.R season since 2005 to have a fresh lead producer, as Bruce Kalish departed in 2008. It was speculated by some fans that R.P.M may not have been an option if the proposed animated series pilot had not fallen through. In September 2008, plot details of R.P.M were leaked out, as were four sample tracks of theme songs for the opening title sequence. Action figures were also found in e-bay. Possible Gold and Silver rangers to appear in the series. Recently, reports from fandom sources revealed that the original executive producer for RPM, Eddie Guzelian, was fired mid-season by his superiors, breifly throwing the season into dissarray. A new executive producer has since replaced him. Rumoured casualties of Guzelian's reign were Jackie Marchand, who was either fired or left on her own power. RPM has since undergone a radical period of rewriting and reinvention under the rumoured guidance of Judd Lynn, returning to the series after a seven year absence (though he is rumoured to have provided one of the scab scripts for the writer's strike-aflicted Power Rangers Jungle Fury) In Febuary 2009, a rough four-minute promo trailer for RPM was leaked on to youtube.com but was quickly removed by a unknown source. The next day it was put back on and as of February 9, 2009 3:48pm the video is still on youtubes site and has a total of 4,861 views and counting..http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chi76M4UsOU Characters Rangers Allies * Dr. K - mentor (Olivia Tennet) * Colonel Mason Truman (James Gaylyn)http://www.kractors.co.nz/details.php?act_id=15 James Gaylyn as Col. Truman * Benny (Murray Keane) http://kractors.co.nz/detailsx.php?act_id=28 * Mr. McAllistair (Jason Hoyte) Villains * The Venjix Computer Network ** General Crunch (Charlie McDermott) http://johnsonlaird.com/assets/documents/1325/1325_actor_biography.pdf ** General Shifter (Mark Mitchison) ** Tenaya 7 (Adelaide Kane) ** Grinders Arsenal The rangers will have Engine Souls that insert into weapons, morphers and zords. * Engine Cell Chips * Morphers ** Cell Shift Morpher ** Rev Morpher ** SkyShift Blazer * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword (blaster/sword modes) * Rocket Dagger * Throttle Blaster ** Street Saber ** Turbo Cannon ** Zip Charger Zords * RPM Ultrazord- Engine Zords 1-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Ultrazord referenced in stickerbook ** SkyRev Megazord- Engine Zords 1-9 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 SkyRev referenced in stickerbook *** Zenith Megazord- Engine Zords 1-6 Combined **** High Octane Megazord- Engine Zords 1-3 Combined ***** Eagle Racer ***** Lion Hauler ***** Bear Crawler **** ValveMax Megazord- Engine Zords 4-6 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Valvemax referenced in stickerbook ***** yet unnamed Shark zord ***** yet unnamed Wolf zord ***** yet unnamed Gator zord *** Mach Megazordhttp://www.bandai.com/powerrangers/ Mach Megazord toy reference- Engine Zords 7-9 Combined **** yet unnamed Tiger zord **** yet unnamed Rooster zord **** yet unnamed Whale zord ** PaleoMax Megazord- Engine Zords 10-12 Combined http://rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3056378&postcount=1515 Paleomax referenced in stickerbook *** yet unnamed Mammoth zord *** yet unnamed T-rex zord *** yet unnamed Tricera zord RPM Opening theme * opening theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5uBvJgNa4s Episodes Trivia *Torque Megazord is a special megazord created for the toyline. Its elements combine with the other zords. *The first season to have talking zords is Power Rangers Mystic Force as Mystic Titans. This is the second season to have talking zords. *This is the third season to have an African-American as the Red Ranger. TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger, was the first. And Jack, the SPD Red Ranger, was the second. * This is the fourth season to have both a Green & Black Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the first. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the second. And Power Rangers Jungle Fury was the third. The Retro Rangers, from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, don't count. * This is the second series to use the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. * This is the first season to have zords that are a hybrid between animal & vehicle. *The Shark zord is actually an Orca, as Orca's have flat tails while sharks have tails that are on it's sides * This is the sixth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (Yet Alyssa's white suit shows some pink), the third was Ninja Storm, the fourth was Dino Thunder, and the fifth was Jungle Fury. *This is the first Power Rangers series to have the ending credits during the episode Rumours There are 3 different rangers made specifically for the toyline- Mammoth, T-Rex and Tricera rangers. It is unknown if they will be in the show like the Spirit Rangers in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. References 11 .http://rangersonline.blogspot.com/2009/02/rpm-nomes-dos-zords Name of the Zords in Portuguese